Bloody Muggle Movies
by AccioAbby
Summary: Hermione Weasley sat home alone one night, watching a Muggle horror movie. With a mind like hers, nothing can go wrong, right?


A young brunette witch sat huddle under a mountain of blankets in her living room, clutching her wand tightly, and eyes transfixed on the television.

"Bloddy Muggle horrors…" she muttered under her breath as she watched the thriller movie unfold before her eyes.

She usually wasn't one to get sucked in by the television, nor was she a fan of the horrifying and graphic scenes displayed on the programs, for she's had enough of that in her past.

"No… No. Don't open the door…No, bloody hell, don't –" her murmurs were cut short when a knife swung out and stabbed the unsuspecting girl in the film. "Merlin's beard, I warned you! I. Warned. You. What an arse…," she cried out to no one in particular. She questioned herself why she was watching this. She _knew_ she hated gore and knew that she will be up all night with nightmares. She wasn't a coward, but when it came to film, she couldn't handle the terrifying aspects. Her husband was supposed to be home an hour ago (when this ruddy movie started) but was stuck at the Ministry helping his best friend with some work. Therefore, with absolutely nothing to do, and trapped inside on a stormy night, Hermione Weasley was watching a horror film.

A loud screech of ear piercing notes from a violin filled the room with the score of the film. The "heroine" in the movie, a dull, blond girl who was trying to save her beloved "Prince Charming" from the clutches of evil was running through a dark and winding forest, a horrible cloaked figure gliding behind. He was brandishing an already bloody knife, eyes set to kill. He finally caught up with her and tied her to a tree, knife to her throat.

Hermione moaned and sunk a little lower in the couch. She pulled the blanket up the brim of her nose, eyes just peeking out. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as her eyes were glued to the screen. The killer raised the knife and slashed forward… BANG.

Hermione literally skyrocketed into the air. Falling off the couch and stumbling to find her wand, she clumsily stood up, blood pulsating all through her.

"What… in heavens name….was that?" She whispered. She crept from around the couch into the kitchen, the source of the noise. Absolutely nothing seemed out of place. She checked the door and it was locked. Just for good measures, she lowered the blinds, blocking all outside view out.

She tiptoed back into the living room and glanced around at the mess she made: the blankets laid discarded on the grounds, the bowl of popcorn hit off the table lay in pieces in the corner by the Grandfather clock. The TV channel was changed therefore; the ominous fuzzy grey screen was blinking at her. With a flick of her wand the TV turned off, and the blankets folded themselves and set down lightly on the back of the couch. She walked over to the bowl and swished her wand again, the glass fixing itself and the popcorn flopping back in. With a huff, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes and walked back to the kitchen. She discarded the popcorn in the rubbish and placed the bowl on the sink. Then she heard it: a clanking. Not loud, not forceful, more like a tinkling. With the hair on her neck standing up, she extended her ear; it was coming from upstairs. After battling with herself, she begrudgingly began her walk to the steps, slow as ever, creeping up. The tinkling started getting louder, and louder and Hermione was sure her heartbeat was echoing off the walls. When she reached the top of the landing, she looked around… nothing seemed wrong. She quietly walked to the doorway of her room, wand raised, ready for battle. Turning to look at her bed, breath held Hermione froze…and exhaled.

There, sitting on her bed was a fuzzy, brown cat playing with a tiny fabric mouse with a tinkling bell attached.

"Jinx? What on earth are you doing here? Better yet—how'd you get here?" Hermione went over and flopped down next to the furry cat and began scratching its ears. The rocking chair in the corner near the window was toppled over; the explanation for the bang, for the room is just over the kitchen.

Hermione was still perplexed over the fact that the Potter's cat was laying in her bedroom.

"I thought mummy went out to eat with Bill and Fleur, Jinxy?" She knew Harry was still at the Ministry for Ron was still with him…or so she thought.

Hermione's thoughts heavily cleared, changed her mood dramatically. Now in a better mood, she stripped down and dressed in her night clothes. Just after pulling her pajama pants on, another clank echoed through the tiny house.

Her head whipped around to Jinx, who was still laying in bed, but eyes huge as saucers staring out the door.

"Well…that wasn't you."

Grabbing her wand, another terrifying descent to her 2nd floor begins.

Hermione slinks to the archway into the kitchen… the window was open.

The window wasn't open before. Heart bounding, she leaned over the sink to shut the window.

"Nothing goes unnoticed eh, Mrs. Weasley?" a deep voice boomed from within the kitchen. She spun around and found a hard chest right in her face.

Hermione shrieked and sent a stunning spell to this intruder, and stepped back to see the perpetrator.

"Oh… Oh, my God!"

Hermione had stunned her husband.

Limbs thrown in every direction and hair askew, Ronald Weasley was groaning as he gained consciousness.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron croaked. She rushed over and helped him up.

"Oh my God, Ron, I'm so sorry!" as she flung herself at him.

"Why'd you stun me 'Mione!" Ron asked his wife as he hugged her back.

"Well, I blame it on Jinx."

"Jinx? As in the cat? Jinx, Harry's cat?"

Sounding foolish, she was sure, Hermione answered, "Yes. He was lying on our bed. He was causing quite a ruckus as well."

Hermione began to tell him the whole story of the movie, the bang, the tinkling, the cat, all right to where she stunned her husband.

"Why'd you even open the window anyways?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to look at him in the face.

"I was hot." Ron shrugged.

"That, you are." Hermione stepped on her tiptoes to press her lips firmly against her husband's. It's been only a year since they've been married, and every single kiss, had the same electric feel the first one had.

"So," Ron said as he threw his arms around his wife. He led her to the couch and laid down, pulling her on top of him. "What do we wanna watch tonight?"

With a smirk she said, "How about something scary?"

Just then Jinx bounded down the steps, stared at the couple and disappeared into the dining room.

"What…?" Ron asked confused

"…No idea." Hermione sighed.

Bloody Muggle movies, set her nerves on a tightrope.

**A/N**

**HELLO FAN FICTION WORLD. So, yeeah. What's up? Ok, I'm aware of the quality of this story is really, REALLY bad, but it kinda just hit me, and I had to write it… yah know? Ok, so yeah. I think I'm going to stick here with FF, since I **_**am**_** going to school to be a writer. Yeah, ok.**

**Review, mk **

**-A x 3**


End file.
